Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a radar device that repeatedly transmits signals at a specific timing.
Background Information
There are known radar devices that repeatedly transmit detection signals from a rotating antenna, acquire ambient information by analyzing the received echo signals, and generate and display a radar image (an echo image).
Japanese Patent No. 2,606,656 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a radar antenna transmission pattern measurement system used in this type of radar device. The radar antenna transmission pattern measurement system in Patent Literature 1 is configured to comprise a scanning angle (rotational angle) pulse generation means, a sampling trigger generation means, a reception means, a wireless transmission means, and a transmission pattern production means.
The above-mentioned sampling trigger generation means inputs a scanning angle pulse train and an excitation pulse train that is asynchronous with the scanning angle pulse train, designates an excitation pulse included in at least one of the preceding excitation pulse trains present within a given pulse interval of the scanning angle pulse train, and outputs this as a time reference sampling trigger in the transmission pattern acquisition that ensures synchronization with the scanning angle pulse train. With the configuration in Patent Literature 1, the azimuth angle of radar transmission waves can be found from the acquired transmission pattern, and angular resolution can be greatly enhanced.